The Daughter
by Promise Me Eternity
Summary: The daughter of Ipswitch has arrived! Taryn Danvers cousin of Caleb Danvers arrives in Ipswitch after her parents die in a freak car accident. What will happen when Taryn finds out that Chase Collins is alive?
1. Welcome to Ipswitch

My fanfic for the Covenant. Enjoy and please review. :)

I could think of alot of places I'd rather be right know. But I was stuck in a car with Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. Caleb had commissioned them to pick me up from the air port. Joy. Reid is a smart alec and Tyler always tries to make small talk. I love my cousin Caleb dearly, but his posse I could do with out. I mean I can stand them. Pogue is nice to me and Tyler always acts like I'm going to hit him. I can't stand Reid though. He dosen't see girls as people. He sees them as pieces of... well you know. Tyler flinches just about every time I move. "Why is she sitting up front?" Reid whined from the back seat. "There is a thing called chivalry Reid." Tyler replied smiling at me. I smiled back. "The only thing I know about chivalry is it's dead." Reid smarted off. Tyler let out a sigh. I dug in my purse to find a CD. It was getting a bit boring in here. "So, Taryn." Tyler started nervously as always. "Yeah." I said distracted still digging in my huge purse. "Have you used your powers lately?" What kind of question was that Tyler? It was a bit stupid actually. See, I'm not supposed to have powers. I'm the first female member of The Covenant. My father was Caleb's father's brother. I hope that makes sense. "I haven't used them in a week Tyler." I said finally pulling out a mix CD I made. He shook his head. "Quit beating around the bush Tyler! You know you've had the hots for lil' Taryn for years." Reid snickered in the back at his snide remark. "Just because I treat Taryn like a lady dosen't mean I am interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with her." Tyler said, the words coming out in a rush. "Are we there yet?" I asked popping the CD in the player on the dash board. "Close." Tyler said stiffly. I guess Reid got under his skin finally. He had been making these remarks ever since we left the air port.

"Taryn!" I heard Caleb yell as soon as I got out of the car. I was finally here in Ipswich. Why my father had relocated me to Washington I'll never know. "Caleb Danvers! I do believe you get better looking every time I see you!" I said teasing my favorite and only cousin. I hugged him. He was so much bigger than I was. "How was the funeral." Caleb asked me grimly. "Good. I guess. For a funeral." I said looking at my Chuck Taylors. "Are you OK?" Caleb asked concerned. "Good I guess. Caleb, it was so weird. This feeling came over me at the same time my parents died." I confessed. Some one had been using it the night my parents died. And I'm sure you know what it is. It is the power. The power is well...magic. And well we are born with the power. It's within us and it's old and ancient. Caleb's face lightened up. "Have you gave poor Tyler a hard time?" He asked with a sly smile. "You know Taryn, he's had a thing for you for a long time." "I've known that for along time. He so sweet. But dont you think it would be kind of wrong. I mean we're both members of The Covenant and all." I said looking back down at my Chucks. "You're not related. So I don't see any thing wrong with it. You need to tell him some thing quick though. The poor boy's losing his patience."


	2. Night Terrors

Second chapter! Please review:)\

Evelyn threw a fit when she saw me. She couldn't believe how much I'd grown. Caleb told me she's been laying off the liquor. Which is probably the best thing she can do. I lied awake in my bed. I thought about Tyler. So he was really _that_ in to me? I knew he had a crush on me, but I thought he got over that. I'm nothing special. I have jet black hair and pale skin. My eyes are wide and brown. Tyler needs a gorgeous blue eyed blonde. Who is out going. Not a raven haired good girl. Which is what I was. And can I handle Reid's jealousy of Tyler? Reid has always flirted with me. But I hate Reid and that only makes him try harder.

"Taryn." I heard some one whisper my name. I didn't recognize the voice. "Who is that?" I said weary. "Witch." The voice said tauntingly. "Who ever the hell this is you better quit it!" I said loudly. Hopefully I didn't wake Caleb or Evelyn. "They thought I didn't know you existed." The voice sounded like it was coming from behind me. But if I was normal I would say it was impossible. There was a wall behind me. Some one was using their power to aggravate me. "Reid!" I called out irritated. "No it's not Reid darling." The voice was dripping with venom now. At the edge of my bed appeared a brown haired boy whom I didn't recognize. I flinched. "I'm sorry to be rude but I'm Chase Collins. But you might be more familiar with my actual last name. Pope." I gasped. Caleb told me about what happened two months ago at the old Putnam barn. "You're supposed to be dead." I said defiantly. "I'll be seeing you soon, Taryn. But the next time you do see me might be the last." He evaporated in to thin air as if he was never there. Caleb rushed in to my room. I was starting to shake. "Taryn what's wrong? I heard voices." Looked up at him my eyes wide. "He's back."

Caleb called a meeting and I had to explain very thing that happened last night. Reid started making fun of me and I indulged myself in using my power to throw him against a wall. I loved every second of it too. What would become of us? And would he kill me? Caleb claims I am one of the strongest of the Covenant because of the nature of my power. Unlike the boy's power it dosen't age me. It reverses aging. I also ascended at six teen. So I've had my full power for a year now. And I can put Reid in the wall so it's a plus. On the other hand... What will I do with Tyler?

What do you think will happen next?


	3. Keep Your Confessions To Yourself

Third chapter. Please review. :)

I was sitting in a bar reading a book. No I'm not joking about this. Why would I? I was sitting there reading As You Like It by William Shakespeare. I felt like I was on display too. I felt the eyes of four people I knew really well and two who were half strangers to me. "Why does your cousin have a book in a bar, Caleb?" Kate Tunney asked my cousin. Caleb didn't know how to answer her. Then Caleb's beautiful blonde girl friend Sarah Wenham piped up. "I think it's sweet. It gives her a distinct and quirky personality." She said with an accomplished smile. I think I like her. "She's the sweetest thing." Tyler said with a wide self satisfactory smile. So he thinks I'm sweet? "Pogue told me about your crush on Taryn." Kate said with a laugh. "I do not..." Tyler started but was cut off by Reid. "We all know you've had thing thing for her since you were ten. You worship the ground Taryn Danvers walked on." Reid come off with snidely. Tyler threw his hands up. "I admit it! I have liked Taryn Alissia Danvers ever since I was ten!" Caleb began to laugh. I can't believe my own cousin was laughing! "Well that was awkward." Kate said wide eyed.

Wow that was weird. Tyler just confessed he'd had a crush on me for seven years. I didn't even know he knew my middle name. It was kind of creepy. He'd had a crush on me since I was nine. I wonder what else he knows about me. Does he know I have a black rose tattooed on my wrist? I wasn't sure what to do. I had sat my book down by now. They were all staring at me. Tyler had flushed a deep red. God, help me. I wasn't sure what to do. So I came up with a few options.

1. Run like you've never run before.

2. Throw As You Like It at the giggling Reid Garwin.

3. Take advantage of the moment and flirt with Tyler.

4. Cause the place to catch fire like out of Carrie.

By the time I'd come to my decision I'd ruled out options three and four. And I don't think my poor book deserves to be thrown at Reid. So I went with option one and ran like hell. My raven colored hair flew behind me as I ran. Some one rushed out after me. But at this point I didn't care who it was until I tripped... And they fell on me...


	4. Sorry You Just Fell On Me

Chapter four! Please review!

Tyler fell on me. Yes _Tyler_ fell on me. I guess it's better than Reid falling on you. The guy just proclaimed his love for me and then fell on me. He's been doing a lot of falling lately.

I will NEVER be OK ever again. Tyler slowly raised himself off of me. Thank God. I thought I was going to die. I mean Tyler's not fat or anything.

"I didn't expect it like that," he said rising to his feet. He extended his hand toward me and I reluctantly took it.

"I hope you haven't been fantasing about that." I was afraid of his answer. So I held my breath and waited for it.

"Well kinda, but it was a lot more romantic. And a lot less painful for you." What the hell? I don't want to know about his childish sex crazed dreams about me! Just as long as he doesn't go into detail. "I imagined it raining on a fall evening in October..."

"Shut up!", I cut him off. I would never have sex with him any day. I feel oddly violated. I heard footsteps approaching.

"Taryn, are you OK?" It was Caleb. I turned to him. Pogue and Reid were behind him.

"Hell no, Caleb! I just had to hear not only Tyler's confession of love, but his sex dreams about me too! I WILL NEVER BE FINE!! Quit laughing Reid or I'll kick your adolescent ass!" I yelled very loudly. Tyler had a defeated look on his face. Caleb Looked astonished. Reid was giggling. And Pogue was looking at Tyler like he...was...well... a perv. I turned back to Tyler. "Oh and Tyler I'll give you some thing to fantasize about. I'm a freaking virgin...and I plan on staying that way until I marry!"

I turned and ran off. I guess I'd have to go get advice from aunt Evelyn. Something I looked forward to. I love aunt Evie's dry humour.

I finally got back home. "Taryn, you're home early darling."

"I just got the fright of my life aunt Evie."

"What happened sweetie? Are you hurt?"

"No aunt Evie. I'm fine. I think. Tyler just told me he loved me and that he's had well kind of perverted dreams about me."

"I see. Come here and I'll tell you what to do about this..."


End file.
